


too cute to spook

by losestelia



Series: spooky week 2019 [4]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: haunted houses are easy to get lost in, okay?





	too cute to spook

**Author's Note:**

> ah spooky week has come to an end my friends.....  
but dont worry! losestelia won't be out of your hair for long with onf fic antics.  
this one is just something i wanted to write for funsies....will i ever write a shimkyun fic where they don't make out? the world may never know.  
happy halloween my friends, heres to all spooky weeks to come!!  
enjoy  


the scariest thing about ghosts is that they're not real.

nothing floats in the attic or groans in the basement when they're asleep. nothing grabs your ankles from beneath the bed or waits in the dark corridor just to scare you. they're hyped up as the spookiest thing since haunted sliced bread but the noise in the kitchen just turns out to be a drippy faucet. 

he's not scared of ghosts, he's scared that they freak people out to the point of insanity by not being real. how can something nonexistent have so much power over people, jaeyoung wonders.

minkyun screams another blood-curdling scream that echoes around the cotton spider web covered walls. 

"you're fine- calm _ down _, will you?” he jabs his temples with the hand that isn't being clutched by the man taller than him by more inches than he'd like to admit. 

haunted houses are a staple of spooky season like the existence of pumpkins or the concept of suddenly enjoying candy corn. it's something jaeyoung does every year, usually with his brothers, but now that he has a big coward for a boyfriend who whines when jaeyoung leaves him for halloween, they haven't gone in a while. considering this year's suspicious lack of costume party invitation, seungjoon suggested a double date for the nearest haunted house. he and hyojin had promised to come in after them but he bets his right lung they bailed to get ice cream or make out. jaeyoung's not surprised, but definitely not _ happy _ about it. he and minkyun are alone, with the yellowish beam of their flashlight to lead the way through the winding corridors and rooms. 

"i'm c-calm- hey, don't let go, okay?" minkyun clings closer, wrapping as much of his body around jaeyoung’s as possible. jaeyoung doesn't feel the need to complain. minkyun is wearing a big orange sweater that makes him look kind of like a tabby cat or a deformed pumpkin. the collar is all stretched out and sagging off his shoulders from how much he’s worn it this october. it was a gift from his sister and minkyun might wear it into his grave at this point. he's always extra warm when he wears that sweater and when he cuddles up next to him it radiates like pressing your cheek up against the little window of an oven. 

"you're heavy." it's true but jaeyoung doesn't care much, he just felt like saying something. minkyun's scared whimpers were starting to make him a little anxious. jaeyoung's not scared easily, he might jump but he doesn't cower in fear.

"s-sorry." minkyun leans away, attempting to untangle himself from jaeyoung.

"no," he pulls minkyun back by a fistful of his sweater, "stay close, can't protect you when you’re far away." 

minkyun's smirk glows in the dark, so wide jaeyoung doesn't have to point the flashlight at it to watch it sparkle "i'll never leave your side then." 

jaeyoung rolls his eyes.

_ and he's back. _

a crow sound effect blares through the overhead speakers and jaeyoung whips his head up dumbly.

**“** ** _are you ready to die?_ ** **”**

the speakers crackle with the boom of that voice, a loud cackle following. jaeyoung holds minkyun’s hand equally tight this time, pointing the flashlight ahead of them. 

“this is usually the part where-” a sniffle breaks his train of thought. jaeyoung brings the flashlight up to minkyun’s face. his eyes are all big and watery when he looks over at him, his lips are pressed into a deep frown. jaeyoung’s heart breaks as much as he should be laughing at such a dumb cry baby. 

“i don't wanna die, jaeyoung.” minkyun shakes his head so hard his hair shifts all the way to the other side of his face. jaeyoung grips minkyun’s hand so he looks at him, “you won’t, okay? it’s okay, this is usually the part where something jumps out us and-”

** _“hell waits for no one, children!”_ **

minkyun’s scream harmonizes with his own and jaeyoung takes off running down the hallway on their left, dragging a wailing minkyun behind him. he doesn’t bother pointing the flashlight because he’s running with his eyes closed anyway. minkyun’s rambling the lord’s prayer behind him between chants of ‘i hate this’ over and over. three big doors sit at the end of the hallway and jaeyoung figures one of hem has to be an emergency exit from this hell. 

“which door?” he pants, trying to hit the flashlight back to life but it only sputters out a stream of light before getting dim again, “minkyun, which one?”

“_ left! _” minkyun wails, his forehead digging into jaeyoung’s back. jaeyoung runs cautiously to the left door trying shaking the flashlight desperately. the door handle opens smoothly and he throws minkyun in ahead of him before slamming the door loudly. 

the room is dark and no bigger than a smaller walk-in closet. a bucket clangs against his shoe as he feels around for minkyun, “hey, where are you?” 

minkyun doesn’t answer but his fingers graze the soft cotton of his sweater. he’s a little closer than he’d thought and this closet was much more narrow than anticipated. he grabs minkyun’s hand and waits for him to curl up onto him again. minkyun’s breathing is awfully loud in this space, so is his own and jaeyoung feels like he’s panting slightly. minkyun has his face in his neck breathing directly on him. jaeyoung tried to keep from squirming because he knows this is what calms him down- he’s still shaking a little. his cheeks are getting warm and his eyes start to close and he feels like he’s gonna pass out on minkyun if he-

“can you try the door?” when minkyun pulls away he tries to catch his breath. it’s not that he’s uncomfortable, he likes when minkyun is affectionate with him. it’s just so quiet and dark and cramped in here. it’s the adrenaline that’s making his heart pound and his hands twitch to touch minkyun’s waist.

it’s the adrenaline.

there’s clanging and the sound of metal banging stubbornly on metal. jaeyoung would be freaking out that they might be stuck in some random janitors closet in this hellish haunted house with no way out but he can feel minkyun’s body heat getting closer. and his nose is nuzzled back in his neck like he hadn’t left. 

“is the door stuck?” it’s a stupid question because if the door wasn't stuck they would be out of here already. maybe that’s why he whispers it. minkyun just turns his nose flush to his neck making dents in his skin. “yeah but can we stay here for a bit.” jaeyoung feels his response resonate in his throat rather than thought his ears. the buzzing of minkyun’s lips feel like an itch he needs to scratch. jaeyoung wonders if hyojin and seungjoon actually are coming through the haunted house and they're the ones planning on bailing to make out. to be fair they don’t mean to they’re just scaredy cats. 

minkyun kisses at the underside of his jaw and the corner of his lips, hot breath made hotter by how thick the blackness surrounding them is. he doesn’t pause for anything and takes jaeyoung’s lip between his teeth. he lets minkyun lead because their teeth clash if he doesn't. he’s a decent kisser- minkyun’s never complained -but minkyun has more groove in his movements. he’s loose and slick like jelly and jaeyoung has the rhythm as a slab of concrete. he tries not to think of that difference as a problem and just how different they are. if minkyun is the sun jaeyoung is the ocean, minkyun is a lollipop and jaeyoung is...a pickle? he’s not sure and he can’t think about it right now. because he and minkyun are melting together into one disgusting pickle-flavored lollipop. his favorite thing to do with minkyun(y'know besides run around like crazy people in a haunted house) is make out. this isn’t counting the domestic things that make his heart clench and swivel. kissing him has always made jaeyoung’s heart _ pound _ like nothing else. he’s just so expressive and open, it makes it easier for him to be open to. minkyun is the last person who would make fun of him for trying something new when they kiss or being vocal. he’s the scorpio to his aquarius- literally. the uncontrolled chaos to his controlled chaos so they just form a big ball of fucking pandemonium when they mesh like this. 

he feeds off of it. 

“you taste good.” minkyun whispers against his cheek. he doesn’t even think about what he’s saying before he says it, “then fucking eat me then.”. minkyun groans into his jawbone, his teeth dragging tender lines on his skin. his legs give a bit and their foreheads conk and they’re tangling again in the crash. 

making out with minkyun in a janitors closet on halloween is kind of a dream come true.

“um.” 

that voice isn’t familiar and it isn’t close. 

“you guys could’ve just done this at home y’know.” 

they’re standing in the doorway, hyojin swinging a big ring of keys around his finger and seungjoon shining a giant industrial flashlight on them. they’re wearing matching ‘you say witch like it’s a bad thing’ t-shirts and if the interruption wasn’t enough to kill the atmosphere that definitely did. 

“fuck off.” he shoves his face into minkyun’s shoulder where the sweater hangs off. his skin is alarmingly hot and when he looks up at his face it’s blazing red. 

_ poor boy. _

he grabs minkyun’s hand and drags him past the crazy witch twins and out the emergency exit that was just a door over(must have just ran past it in their panic). 

“hey kyun?” seungjoon calls over to them with an annoying lilt that really only means trouble. 

“what?” 

“try not to fill up on jaeyoung tonight, we still have brunch plans.” hyojin cackles, punching seungjoon hard in the shoulder. 

“i thought i told you to fuck off.” he throws minkyun out the emergency exit into the chilled october air whispering to them through the fog spilling across their lips. minkyun’s cheeks are still a violent red when they start walking to the car but it has a shy tint now that the wind has kissed them. 

kiss. 

“do you wanna go home?” he fishes the keys out of his coat pocket and clicks the door unlocked so they can climb in. 

minkyun hums in thought, “yeah let’s put on halloween town and pretend to watch it.” 

jaeyoung starts the engine and cranks the monster mash remix playing on the car radio.

“sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey...why did the ghost go to the bar?
> 
> ...
> 
> for the BOOS!  
~🎃~  
hope you had fun this spooky week because i did <3


End file.
